


Идеальный Скрудж МакДак

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Дьюи рос, а вместе с ним росла и его зависимость от Скруджа МакДака.





	Идеальный Скрудж МакДак

Дьюи не мог описать словами, что происходило с ним каждый раз, когда Скрудж МакДак его хвалил. Когда замечал его успехи. Когда выделял среди Хьи, Луи и Уэбби, когда уделял ему свое время, когда покровительственно трепал по перьям на голове и щелкал пальцем по клюву, шутя — это было просто...

Невероятно.

У него внутри все переворачивалось и во что-то превращалось. По юности Дьюи думал, что вот-вот снесет яйцо, но теперь он был уже взрослым совершеннолетним селезнем и прекрасно понимал, что это невозможно. Но почему-то других мыслей в голову не приходило.

Просто начинало чесаться все там, внутри, зудеть, будто в желудок налили липкий мед, и проситься наружу. 

Дьюи не знал, как это впустить.

Он рос, а вместе с ним росла и его зависимость от Скруджа МакДака. От его кривоватой улыбки, его немного жестких уроков, его похвал и его рук, его одобрительного взгляда и вечно недовольного, но такого теплого «Дьюи, из тебя выйдет хороший искатель сокровищ, если ты все-таки соизволишь думать, прежде чем делать!»

Этого становилось недостаточно. Как селезень не может наесться тем, чего утенку хватает, так Дьюи перестало хватать трепаний по перьям и недовольного шипения. В Скрудже МакДаке было идеально все — он был не только самым богатым, но и просто... Самым. Самым селезнем. Самым умным, самым хитрым и, пожалуй, самым опасным для всех тех, кто смел посягнуть на его семью.

В отличие от Уэбби, которая довольствовалась сталкерством и иными путями сбора информации о клане МакДаков, Дьюи хотелось знать Скруджа лучше. Самого Скруджа. Так, как никто не знал.

И в таком качестве, в каком его видели немногие.

Скрудж мог объяснять очередной план, в котором, конечно, уделял особое внимание тому, что должны делать близнецы, а Дьюи просто следил за его клювом. Клюв у Скруджа был большой, и Дьюи мог лишь поводить начинающими ныть плечами, когда думал о том, как же приятно было бы почувствовать, как Скрудж кусает его за перья на затылке и тянет на себя.

Скрудж мог отбиваться от какого-нибудь монстра, размахивая намотанными на трость кишками другого монстра, а Дьюи лишь думал о том, какой же он сильный и какие ловкие у него руки. Дьюи часто думал о его руках, а на самом деле — о том, что эти руки могли бы сделать с ним самим. Ему хотелось быть если не тростью Скруджа, то очередным сокровищем — сокровищем, которое Скрудж бы сжимал, целовал и натирал во всех возможных и невозможных местах.

Когда Дьюи представлял это, у него начинало нешуточно тянуть между лап. Однажды это даже произошло во время очередного обсуждения приключения.

Дьюи было стыдно вспоминать о том, как Уэбби заметила, как он нетерпеливо потирался клоакой об угол стула, прикусывая нижнюю губу клюва. Смотрел он тогда на Скруджа, и, не сиди Уэбби рядом с ним, возможно, внимания, как и сам Скрудж, не обратила бы. Но тогда она просто сделала какую-то пометку в своем блокноте для записей о клане МакДаков. С тех пор Дьюи не оставался с ней наедине.

Скрудж мог рассказывать про свою любимицу-жену, которую, конечно, обожал всей душой. А Дьюи только и мог, что, как бы глупо это ни было, ревновать. Подумать только, ревновать престарелого селезня к его законной жене!..

Потому что ему хотелось быть на месте его жены. Он думал об этом, когда запускал свои пальцы в клоаку ночью, поглаживал изнутри тонкие стенки, с каждым разом пытаясь достать все глубже и глубже. Это было приятно, так чертовски приятно, что он не мог остановиться, пока не заливал свои же пальцы спермой.

Не мог Дьюи не думать и том, каково это было бы — почувствовать сперму Скруджа в себе. Наверняка иначе, совсем иначе.

Ведь спаривание — это целый ритуал. И Дьюи Дак отдал бы все угодно, чтобы узнать, как богатейший, упорнейший и умнейший селезень в мире предпочитает его проводить.

Поэтому Дьюи и не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать, что он чувствовал, стоило Скруджу посмотреть на него, похвалить его или в назидание шлепнуть по бедру. Ведь если бы он озвучил подобное, то дядя Дональд сам бы его утопил.


End file.
